All For One
by WittyisGeorge17
Summary: Edward leaves behind his childhood friends and the life he knew,for what he thought would be forever.When Bella sees something that breaks her 8th grade heart,she doesn't even see Edward off to his new life. Now it's junior year,and he's back.What's diff.
1. Prologue

**A/N-**

**Hey Everyone! I know you probably already know that I don't own anything to do with the characters or theme of this story cause seriously, I am obviously NOT Stephanie Meyer. Anyway I have to do a disclaimer anyway so here goes….**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or any of the characters therein. I do like taking credit for the plot but then again that probably isn't all that original either. So…yeah.**

**WARNING: This story will be a little OOC. Some of the characters will not act as they would normally, such as Bella who will still be clumsy, but will have the ability to be graceful when need be. 'Nough said. So if they are acting totally and completely whack to you even with the afore mentioned warning, tell me so I may uh fix that.**

**And for all of you that have (or haven't) read my other story, ****Sons Of War****, I am seriously sorry for not updating, but unfortunately I lost the notebook that held the second chapter within its pages. So I hope to have that story up and running again soon. I just have to re-write the second chapter using my-oh-so imaginative mind, or wait for my notebook to magically appear out of thin air and say "Here I am, now write me you stupid notebook loser!" Which is probably, in the amusing yet droll life that I live in, NOT going to happen.**

**AND NOW (DUN DUN DUN) **

**ON WITH THE STORY……….OR PROLOGUE, WICHEVER YOU PREFER.**

**Prologue (Epov)**

This weekend, I have decided is _the_ worst weekend I have _ever_ had. I had wanted to go hang over at Emmett's place, I mean come on I'm only in 8th grade can't I have even a _little_ fun? No evidently not.

My parents told me on Friday morning to come straight home after school; they said that they had something important to tell me. Believe me, I know that when your parents tell you they have big news that it usually isn't the kind you want to hear. And this time proved no different.

As soon as I opened the door to the living room, backpack slung over one shoulder and ready for the worst, I got the feeling that something very bad was about to happen. How right I was.

My mom motioned for me to take a seat on the couch opposite her and my father. I sat. They looked at each other apprehensively, I waited. And then my father finally turned to look at me, his mouth opening to say something that was most likely dreadful (not a very macho word I know, but seriously you know what? Give me a break.)

"Edward." Just my name, that's all it was, but it had so much layered over the top that I stopped breathing.

"Edward, son, we're moving."

Those words hit me stronger than anything anyone has ever told me. I was mortified, and absolutely angry at the same time. What right did they have to take me away from my friends? The people I cared about the most. What were they going to say when they found out? Emmett? He was like a brother, how I could even think about leaving him behind? Jasper? He was my best friend, the one I told everything to. And Bella? What about Bella? We'd known each other since we were old enough to talk, and now I was going to have to leave her behind? This was too much.

My parents must have seen the shock and fury on my face, because my mother tried her best to get me to see things their way.

"Honey" she said soothingly, "This is what's best for us; it's going to be great. Your father, he got a job as the top doctor at the Medical Institute of Northern Maine. Your friends will understand. They'll still keep in touch, everything will be fine."

But I didn't hear anything after she told me, whether by accident or not, that we were going to be moving to Maine. Maine. As in the other side of the country. And she thought they would keep in touch. Was she insane?

I couldn't handle anymore of what they had to say, not now, not ever. I stood up and walked to the stair case, never looking back. They could move, and they could take me with them. But that didn't mean that I was going to be happy about it.

Next year was the first year of high school. Freshman year and my friends were going to be going into it without me. After all the plans we had together, I wouldn't get to see them follow through.

SATURDAY (Epov)

Today I had to go tell them I was leaving. I would be leaving in two days. On Tuesday. Thank God it was still summer vacation; I couldn't have handled walking into class in a school that had already started.

I called Emmett and Bella first. There was something to be said about them being twins. Even though they looked and acted nothing alike. At lease I didn't have to make 3 calls. I told them to meet me at our place. A big willow tree in the Forks school yard that had branches drooping all the way to the ground that you could hide in.

I called Jasper next, let him know that we were meeting. He said he'd be there in 5, and knowing him, he would. Even though it took 10 minutes to get from his house to the school.

I was there before any of them, so I sat down, back to the trunk of the tree, and got as comfortable as I could, knowing I wouldn't be here very much longer. The rest of them showed up together in under 5 minutes, which must have been a new record.

Emmett, being the largest of all of us, at 6" 2', and weighing over 140 lbs. sat facing the trunk, to give the rest of us room. Jasper was tall and blonde and lean, and sat down on my right side easily. Like he knew that's where I wanted him. Bella was slight, only 5"2' and weighed less than 115lbs. She sat next to her brother, her eyes focused solely on me. Like she already knew what I had to say and was bracing herself for the impact.

With the contrast between her and her brother though, the seriousness didn't look as intimidating, she seemed so small, so fragile.

I cleared my throat uneasily and looked each of them in the eye. This was going to be the hardest thing I ever had to do, I was sure of it.

"Guys" I said, as steadily as I could manage, which wasn't saying much "I'm moving." At the end my voice seemed broken somehow, defeated.

Their cries of disbelief immediately assaulted my ears and I had to yell to be heard.

"Guys! I know, I know. I don't want to go, but I have to. I have to. I'm sorry." By the end I thought I might cry, which would have been embarrassing, so I just shut up.

Emmett jumped up and started pacing, cursing under his breath that something like this could befall our little group. Jasper remained as calm as he could, and Bells just looked serious. I was right. She already knew something like this was going to happen.

We stayed there together till well past 10:00pm before I said that I had to go home. I had to pack after all. Emmett said bye, told me he'd be there at the airport to see me off. Jasper said the same and they walked away together, talking. That's when I noticed that Bella hadn't left yet.

I turned and there she was, standing there, just looking at me. A sad expression across her face, and I knew she was taking this harder than anyone but me.

"Bella" I murmured. I opened my arms and waited for her to walk into them. We were the best of friends. Had been there for each other through everything. She got me away from the stupid bimbos that lurked the school hallways, and I beat up the losers that hurt her. And now, we wouldn't have that. It was a harsh blow.

"I don't want you to leave" she mumbled into my chest. "It's not fair."

"I know" I whispered, stroking her hair. "I know". Something came over me then and I tilted her head up so she could look into my eyes. Hers were pools of confused mahogany, but I didn't let her in on what it was that I planned on doing.

I lowered my lips slowly, afraid of rejection. This was my first kiss after all, but the fear was never needed. As soon as our lips touched, it was like nothing I had ever known. I know cheesy right? But again, only in 8th grade what the hell am I supposed to think?

We broke way slowly, reluctantly. She stepped away and turned to go, tears pooling in her eyes. This was hard for both of us, especially now, now that she knew I liked her. Now that we had kissed.

"Never forget me." I whispered to her as she swept the curtain of willow fronds away from her body so she could get out.

"Never" She whispered back to me, and then she was gone.

The next day I was finishing my packing when my mom showed up at my bedroom door and told me there was someone downstairs that wanted to see me before I left.

I took the stairs two at a time and was rewarded with the sight of…..Lauren Maloroy sitting on my couch.

"Um…hi?"

"Hey Eddie!" she squealed. God how I hated that name. Now that I thought about it I didn't exactly like the person saying it either. But being the gentleman that I was I politely asked her if she would like to go out on the porch to talk.

As soon as we were out there, she said "I'm going to miss you Eddie", and latched herself onto me.

I tried to get her off. God knows I did. But this was one of the stronger bimbos I had to deal with.

Unfortunately stuck up in my thoughts as I was, I didn't notice her coming closer and closer and soon she had her lips over my own. I fought, I really did. But she was like a leech.

And then I heard it, the sound that made my heart drop into my stomach. A gasp, coming from the direction of the path that led to the front door. I turned my head to look, and there she stood, tears running down her face.

"Bella!" I called "Bella, WAIT!" But she didn't, she just turned and ran back down the path. Away from me, as far as she could get. I pushed Lauren off me with all the strength I had, and rushed after her, but it was no use, she was already gone.

The next day I stood by my parents waiting for the plane to be ready for loading. Emmett and Jasper were there, wishing me good luck and goodbye. I waited till the last possible second to see if Bella would show, but she didn't and my time was up. I boarded the plane side by side with my parents.

And as it ascended into the air I looked out the window one last time, only to be disappointed when I knew she was not there.

**A/N**

**So this is my story so far, I hope you all like it. Tell me what you think and if I should continue with this idea. **

**I also do Q/A at the beginning of each chapter if you have any questions. But you will have to read the second chapter, or at least the beginning of it to get the information you so desire.**

**With that said PEACE OUT! **

**And I hope to update soon. Maybe later tonight, maybe even tomorrow. A school night! Sorry I just got Microsoft Word and I'm, to say the least, EXCITED!**


	2. Chapter One:Mondays

**Hey all you readers out there that have been nice enough to at least stop by and check this story out! So far I haven't gotten any reviews; which really bums me out. I mean you guys seem to like Sons of War (sorry for not updating that, my inspiration is the movie Mulan, and I got the idea while watching it, so now that I don't have it near me, I kinda get confused. I hope to see it again or rent it again soon, so that I can get a fresh look at what happens, and how I want my story to go.) So seriously, I hope you all like this one too, and like any other fan fiction author (ess) I do enjoy getting and reading your reviews and ideas + opinions.**

**So please if you happen upon my oh-so-little-and-totally-not-the-best-one-out-there-story, remember to leave a little REVIEW! The first person that does, I will dedicate the next chapter to, if (that is) I happen to remember the promise that I happen to making at this point in time. So please give me a break. Also, check out my other stories. They each only have one chapter, and ones not for Twilight…but yeah. You get the point!**

**And now onto less boring stuff that (I hope) you will actually enjoy. I warn you that my chapters will probably not be long. But, believe me, I WILL try.**

**CHAPTER ONE- MONDAYS **

**BPOV**

Mondays are the bane of my existence. It's not that I have a…what would you call it…..a hatred for these particular days, it's just that they're repetitive. Always the same things over and over again. Always the same looks on everyone's faces, bored, tired, aggravated, take your pick. So imagine my surprise, when I, like every other Monday wake up, get dressed in the usual "Monday" casual, drive to school, step out of the toasty cab of my truck, and see everyone talking and whispering to each other excitedly. It threw off the whole Monday routine I had grown so used to.

Lost in my thoughts about the weirdness of the student body of Forks High, I didn't notice that my name was being called until a small streak of black hair ran into from the side and made me lose my balance.

"Alice!" I yelled out as my foot slipped on the wet blacktop and sent me tumbling toward the ground. I closed my eyes, body braced for impact, when all of a sudden I wasn't falling anymore; but was being held 6 inches from the ground by an arm that had somehow managed to snake around my waste at the last possible second.

I looked behind me to see who had caught me this time ( believe me when I say it happens enough that I can usually tell by how thin or muscular their arms are ) when I came face to face with my big, burly, and totally obnoxious twin brother Emmett.

Although, you'd never know we were related just by looking at us. Emmett was tall, 6'4", and had HUGE muscles. The biggest I'd ever seen on any high school junior. He had curly brown hair that stopped just below his ears, and a personality as boisterous as he was. Me on the other hand, that's a totally different story.

I'm not tall, standing at just 5'4", I looked like a midget compared to Emmett. I has some muscles, don't get me wrong, but a lot of the time you couldn't tell by just looking at me. My hair was darker than Em's was, somewhere around mud, but Alice and Rose called it chocolate colored. It came to the middle of my back, and had layers, something Alice and Rose had insisted on when they'd first moved here. And, unlike my brother, I was usually a very reserved individual; Preferring the company of a close group of friends over that of admiring boys and jealous girls any day. Though why they'd be jealous…….

Seriously. I mean I'd hung around with Emmett and Jasper my freshman year, only making one or two other friends. Mainly a really sweet girl named Angela that shared my English class, and her boyfriend Ben.

And then, halfway through the year, Alice had shown up with her parents, and one day while sitting next to me in trig (my worst class ever) had declared that we were going to be the best of friends. Surprisingly, me and the little pixie hit it off right away, and were best friends by the end of the semester.

That summer Rosalie had shown up in our small town of Forks, Washington (looking like a model might I add) and though I had been wary of her at first (I mean who wouldn't? Tall, blonde, and beautiful? Yeah the perfect snob stereotype right? Wrong. Rose was one of the nicest people I had ever met, and me and Alice soon added her to our little "girls only" group.

Soon after summer vacation had ended and sophomore year had started, Alice told Jasper that she liked him and thought they should get together (In that manner too). I have to say, that none of us were really surprised. I mean they're perfect for each other.

Well, after they got together Emmett got up the courage to ask Rosalie out. To say she was happy would have been a complete understatement. I'd never seen her happier.

Sophomore year was also the year that me and the girls started to play baseball. You heard right. After we all decided that we needed something to do with all of our free time (and a dare made by my dearest brother) we went to try outs. Emmett and Jasper were already on the Varsity team, and we let them help us and coach us and make us the best players we could be.

When we showed up the guys were surprised. I mean seriously, how many girls try out for the guys baseball team? Not many, so when we showed up they thought it was a joke. Turns out the coach thought we good enough for Varsity material, and he let us play.

Something about us being some kickass players out there. Yeah whatever, I think he just think he liked the idea of taking the guys' egos down a notch or two. Not that we aren't good.

And now it's the first day of junior year, and people in the school parking lot are excited on a _Monday._ I must really be going crazy.

I looked back up to see my brother still supporting me with his arm around my waste, talking to Rosalie; with Alice and Jasper just behind them laughing at my clumsiness.

"You can put me down now Emmett" I ordered. People were starting to stare at me now, and usually that only happened on Friday's when Alice and Rose made me wear something "outside the Bella Box." Yeah, Friday's aren't exactly my bowl of pudding either.

Emmett set me back on my feet with a laugh, and continued talking to Rose, wrapping his now free arm around her waist and leading her toward the school doors. School started in 10 minutes.

Jasper gave Alice a quick peck, and sprinted off toward his first class as well. Alice and I were the only two with the same first period, Emmett and Rosalie just liked partaking in "extracurricular activities" before school started.

"So" I said to Alice as we headed toward English "what's all the excitement about? Everybody's talking about something, so I assume it's big news."

Alice, always one for the latest gossip started right in on the schools newest "hot topic-literally."

"Okay" she told me, taking on her business like tone, "there's supposedly a new kid that's enrolling here for the rest of his high school education. Everyone's talking about him because he's said to be the cutest piece of fresh meat in a long time. I haven't seen him yet, and I dint know what his name his, but he's supposed to start school today like the rest of us. I wonder what class he'll be in."

I just "hmmmd." I wasn't all that interested in new kid that held everyone's attention so captivatedly. He was probably one of those people that would just walk in, go toward all the "popular people" and walk around the school like they owned it. I was so tired of people like that.

We got to English and took our respective seats, they were right by each other, and right next to the window so when we got bored we could pretend to listen and actually just stare out the window without a care in the world.

The clock hit 8:00 am, and the teacher still wasn't there yet, so us students, being the absolutely devoted English wizzes that we are, started talking. I know right? This is why all the teachers love us.

5 minutes, and several paper airplane wars later, the teacher walked in looking slightly breathless (he was middle-aged and balding what do you expect?) and called the class to order. It took longer than he would have liked but eventually we got quieter and he began to tell us why he had been late.

Apparently the new student was going to be in our homeroom English class, and he had had to show him around quickly before coming to attend to all of us. Since this was boring me out of my mind because, as I said before, new kid? Yeah, don't care. So I totally and completely missed it when Mr. Vadenball (yes I'm totally serious, that IS his name) called the new student into the classroom. I did catch it however, when he asked the kid to tell the class his name and where he was from.

"Uh hey" he started, and I could swear his voice sounded like velvet if it could talk, "I'm from Maine, but most of you know me already as I went to school here most of my young life."

That phrase right there, "I'm from Maine, but most of you probably know me" was what caused me to turn around and actually look at this guy. And when I did I swear if I hadn't been in classroom filled with other students I would have fainted or puked or run out of the class room as fast I could without tripping.

Because right in front of me, bronze hair still messy and completely untamable, and emerald eyes sparkling, stood my worst nightmare and sweetest dream. My most hated enemy, and my best friend from oh-so-long-ago. I sunk down as far as I could in my chair without attracting attention from the people sitting around me, and most importantly the person at the front of the room.

The one person I thought I'd never see again. The one person who had broken my young, childish, naïve heart. The one person I tried not to think about, and who my friends new and hated through what I told them about him.

There in front of me stood _him._ Edward Cullen. And then he spoke again.

"And for those of you who don't remember me, I'm Edward Cullen."

**Well there's another chapter for you! I hope you all like it, and I would LOVE IT, if you would press that little button down there…..see it? See it? Yeah you know the one, and REVIEW! You don't know how much it would mean to me.**

**Just a warning for anyone who actually cares, I will probably not be updating all this week as I have a class project due that I need to get done, and get done to the best of my abilities otherwise I just might cry. So that will be taking up most of my free time. Wish me luck and a good grade on it if you really want me to succeed and (hopefully, but I don't promise anything) write another chapter and get it posted as soon as possible. **

**Thanks, REVIEW, READ, and most of all ENJOY!**

**Signed,**

**A-stressed-out-person-that-needs-a-good-grade-and-some-really-nice-reviews-to-keep-going.**

**(I really need to be less dramatic sometimes….LOL.)**


	3. Chapter Two: Cold Introductions

**Hey everyone! I'm so so so SO sorry that I haven't updated since forever. Some things came up, like A LOT of school, some personal, and a little sprinkling of sports. So, yeah that's why I didn't update. This week is spring break, so lucky me, on Saturday, Sunday, and some of Monday I was gone a trip to Forks, down to Kalaloch Beach, up to Cape Flattery, across to Port Townsend, then home. I was really really tired for like two days. And then yesterday was my dad's birthday, so updating was out of the question. Anyway, thank you for all those who reviewed, I liked reading them and knowing that even though I suck at updating you still like the story. That means a lot. And to some of you that are mad at me for not updating and are threatening to take my story off your favs list, first of all, that's rude. You wouldn't like it if someone did it to you, so back off. Second, it's me not updating not the story so don't get rid of it just cause my life has ups and downs, I'm sure you do too. And third, I really don't care that my story isn't on your favorites list. Other people like it, the story doesn't depend on you to thrive, so if you want to delete it go ahead, see if I care. I don't like people that threaten people to get their way, so if you want more of my story…don't do it.**

**Now that all that's out of the way, let's get this party started!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters therein….so don't sue!**

_Edward Cullen…Edward Cullen…Cullen…Cullen…Cullen._

No, this could NOT be happening. This was what I always dreamed would happen, and then when I woke up, NEVER wanted. Oh no, oh no oh no oh no. This is _screwed_ up. Why did all of this always happen to me? What the hell did I ever to do to get the higher being above pissed off at me? I mean, I'm always the good child, I do all my homework, I have straight A's, what more did He want from me? Well I guess it's no use crying over spilt milk now.

"Mr. Cullen then, I would like you to take the seat next to Ms. Brandon, over there in the second row."

"Yes sir." Uggh. There was his voice again, sinfully smooth. Wait, what am I THINKING? Oh this is so wrong. And now he has to sit by Alice, who sits _right_ behind me. Oh well, at least I don't have to look at the guy.

As he walked past I made sure to have my face conveniently hidden inside my English book. This might not be so hard after all. All I had to do was avoid the guy. Easily said, not on the other hand, so easily done. You see, at Forks High there is a maximum of 300 students, and everyone knows everyone. All too soon Emmett and Jasper will discover exactly who the new kid is, and there will be no chance to avoid him. Unless….oh yeah, that just might work.

I felt a tap on my back, but since I didn't want to turn for fear he'd recognize me, though I admit I have changed for the better in the last 3 years, I wrote a note on the back of one of my old English assignments and handed it back to Alice.

_What is it SS? I don't want to turn around so if you could just write, that would be great____. Signed BB._

_BB what's wrong, you've had your head in your book since NK came in. And what's with our nicknames all of a sudden? Signed SS._

I wanted to tell her what was wrong, but with Edward sitting so close to her; I didn't want to chance him seeing what we wrote. We only used the nicknames when it was an emergency or our chances of getting caught were higher than usual, and it looked like Alice wasn't about to give up. I'd tell her later.

_Look SS, it's just, I know the NK and let's just say I don't want him recognizing me. I'll tell you later, but I know I've told you and BB2 about him before. Signed BB._

I could practically feel her eyes widen at the note, and then she was frantically tapping me on the back, waving the note in front of my face. It's a good thing Vadenball is so unobservant. I grabbed the note to stop her waving hands and read it.

_OMG! BB __**THAT's**__ him? That's BK? You've got to be kidding! Oh jeeze, now I really don't want him sitting by me. What if he's infected? Oh BB, I'll kick his ass first thing out of this classroom, just say the word. Signed SS._

_P.S.- If you don't let me kick his ass you know BB2 will right? Along with TB and CB. That pretty face won't be in tact much longer._

I stifled my laugh at her antics. I love Alice, but the picture of her taking on Edward Cullen with her 5' 2" frame was just hilarious. But she didn't know that Emmett and Jasper had no clue about what Edward did.

_SS, calm down. TB and CB won't do a thing cause I never told them what happened. It didn't seem important enough and they were his best friends. I'll deal with it, and let BB2 know that she isn't to kill him when you see her in Bio. Please ____? Signed BB._

_Fine. But if he does ONE more thing BB I swear, he will be so sorry he won't set foot in this school EVER again. Signed Your Little Devil, SS._

Good, at least she understood, and believe me when I say I will definitely take her up on her offer to kill him if he does one more thing to irritate me. Now all I have to do is set plan avoidance into action. Where's Mike?

I looked around and saw him in the front. Now all I have to do is get up there as fast as possible when the bell rings, and I'll be fine. I won't have to talk to Edward at all. This is going to be so perfect.

10 minutes later the bell was dinging and I was up.

"Mike! Hey Mike, wait up!" I knew Alice was watching me, wondering what I was up to, but I didn't care, all I wanted was to get as far away from Him as fast as I possibly could.

Mike stopped right outside the door to the classroom and I grabbed his arm and led him down the hallway as I talked. Didn't want to run into anyone or anything.

"Listen" I told him, "I need a favor". I waited, gauging his reaction. I knew that Mike liked me, it wasn't like he tried to hide it, and I felt bad using that to get what I wanted.

"Anything Bella," he assured me. I breathed a sigh of grateful relief.

"At lunch today I need you to wave Rosalie, Alice, and I over to your table. We…got into a…disagreement with the boys, and need a break today. Can you do that? Please, we won't cause trouble." I sounded almost desperate, but Alice was coming down the hallway toward us, and I didn't want her to know the plan…yet.

"Uh…yeah Bella, sure, no problem." He was stammering, but at least he was going to help me out. I felt pathetic.

"Thanks Mike, it means a lot." I rushed off, leaving him standing there looking dazed, grabbed Alice by her petite little arm as she rushed me, and ran in the direction of our next class. I was _so_ not looking forward to lunch, _at all._

"Bella, what was all that about?" Alice asked as we reached our next class, Geography.

"Um…look Ali, I'll tell you later okay?" I didn't want to be pressed or overheard. I looked around; at least He wasn't in this class. I might've just died if he was, and that wouldn't have been good.

"Humph" she muttered, "fine, but you WILL tell me even if I have to strap you down and force it out of you."

"Alice, I'll tell you just as soon as lunch rolls around and we can get as far away from him as possible."

I left it there and got to work. I hated geography, but at least it helped get my mind off everything else going on. This was just too much for me to handle.

All too soon the bell rang for the end of period 2 and we were off to our last class before lunch. I reminded Alice to tell Rose everything that had happened so far, and set out on my own. My next class was Trig; the one class that I swear was out to get me and my un-mathematical ways.

I hardly paid attention when in this class, but managed to keep a good grade. It was…weird. Today I decided that staring out the window would be a good distraction and set to it. The teacher usually out to get me, noticed my mood and left me alone. That was the only good thing about today; the teachers were more lenient on the first day of school.

And then it was lunch and I was on my way to find the two greatest friends a girl could have, Alice and Rosalie.

They were waiting for me near the lunchroom entrance, and we walked in together, heading straight for the lunch line. Rosalie got a little salad, Alice got a mini sandwich, and I got lemonade. I wasn't really all that hungry. They started to head toward our usual table with Jasper and Emmett, but I stopped them just as Mike lifted his arm to wave us over.

I steered them that way, much to their surprise though they didn't protest; they knew I had a reason for everything I did, and this was obviously no exception.

When we got there we sat down, and I immediately situated myself so that my back was facing our usual table, and let them start in on me.

"Okay Bella" Rosalie started "what's up and why are we sitting over here? No offense to you Mike." At least she wasn't being rude, that was always a plus with Rosalie.

"Okay, so you guys both know who the new kid is, not personally, but you know what he did, yes?" They both nodded and I kept going, "Well, I just don't want to deal with him right now. After that he never tried to get a hold of me, though he and Emmett stayed in touch. And no doubt they've seen each other already and reconnected, so he'll most likely sit over there, and I didn't want to sit anywhere near him. So can we play it cool today and see how tomorrow goes?" I was desperate, and my antics were childish, but I just didn't want to be near him. For some reason, it just seemed in my best interest to stay away while I had the chance. I knew I'd have to deal with him sooner or later, but I was hoping later would put everyone at ease.

"Sure" they chorused unanimously. "You can count on us to make sure everything is to your liking." And then the smiled the most devilish smiles I've ever seen the two of them use. More devilish than the time they pranked Jasper and Emmett by waxing their legs before a big baseball game last year. This was going to be fun, especially if they were planning something more creative than usual.

**EPOV**

I walked into the English classroom and looked around; I didn't see any of my old friends so I went up to the teacher to introduce myself. He turned around when I cleared my throat, and gave me a reassuring smile. Not that I needed it. When I said I didn't see any of my old friends, I didn't, but that didn't mean I didn't know most of the people into the classroom already; with a few exceptions. For instance, the short black-haired girl over by the window, I wondered briefly who she was before I was turned toward the class by the teacher and told to introduce myself.

I did, using as few words as possible, and waited for the teacher to direct me to a seat. Seemingly aware of what I was waiting for the teacher directed me to a seat alongside that of the black-haired girl I'd noticed earlier, and I headed in that direction.

Passing by a few other desks on my way, I absently noticed a girl with brown hair sliding deeply into her seat. I didn't make much of it other than the fact that class had started and she didn't want called on. I sat down, took out the English book I had been given in the office, and tried to turn my attention to what the teacher was doing at the front of the room. Hard to do though, when the girl sitting next to you, who, now that I took a good look resembled a pixie, and the girl in front of her, the one with brown hair that had been sliding deeper into her seat when I walked by; were passing notes.

You'd think that as juniors in high school note passing would have grown old, but I guess not. I watched as the pixie passed a piece of paper forward, and the brown haired girl read it, wrote something and passed it back. When the pixie got it, her eyes widened at something the paper said, and she quickly scribbled something down before passing it back. The brown haired one let out a small sigh as she read what pixie wrote, replied and tossed it behind her.

If possible, pixie's eyes widened even further and she sent a glance in my direction, before replying to her friend and sending me a quick glare. Jeez, I hadn't even been back a day and now people I didn't even know were shooting glares full of menace my direction. I sighed, so much for a warm welcome back to the town I had been loath to leave behind. I couldn't wait to see Jasper and Emmett, and most of all…Bella.

The guys were my best friends, but Bella, she was more than a best friend, she was someone you could tell everything to. And I had an apology to make. After that one day when Lauren (shudder) kissed me, I'd been afraid to try to talk to Bella. She hadn't shown up at the airport the day I left, and I assumed she didn't ever want to talk to me again. And I completely understand where she was coming from. I wouldn't have wanted to talk to me either. I wonder if she told the guys what happened. If she did, I'm in for a beating, and not a friendly one by any means.

I looked over at the two girls again, and they were still passing notes, no wonder, this class was getting increasingly duller by the second. When did they have lunch here?

At that point the bell rang and I nearly jumped out of my seat, but not faster than the two girls from earlier. They must have some really important business to take care of.

"Mike!" I heard the brown haired one call out, "Mike wait up!" Huh, maybe her and her boyfriend had gotten into a fight over something. I still couldn't see her face, but for some reason the thought of her having a boyfriend was unsettling. I was officially going crazy.

I walked out into the hallway to see her and the guy, Mike, not 20 feet down the hall. He looked dazed, she looked pleading. Wow, I wonder what the hell she did; she could do so much better anyway.

Whoa, what the hell Edward, where did that come from?

I turned to go to my next class, when I was pummeled from both sides. I looked up to find Jasper and Emmett laughing and congratulating themselves on a great tackle. I take it they don't know what happened between me and Bella. And I thought she told Emmett and Jasper everything, Emmett was her twin, and Jasper was close enough to a triplet that no one argued when he referred to her as his sister. At least, that's how it went back then, I wonder how it went now.

"Good God, I'm being mugged!" I shouted.

"Hands up punk!" I heard Jasper gasp out, wow, his voice got deeper.

"Not so fast there officer, he's got back up, you're gonna have to go through me!" Emmett yelled, and tackled Jasper; allowing me to get my feet back. They got up too and we all looked at each other seriously for half a second before breaking out into laughter that no one could top.

"We're glad you're back man" Emmett told me, giving me slap on the back.

"No doubt" Jasper put in, "it never was the same without you. Two musketeers can't do half of what three can."

"I'm glad to be back" I said smiling. Now this was the welcome I had been hoping for.

"What are your next classes?" Jasper asked taking my schedule from me. "Sweet," he turned to show the paper to Emmett; "same as us, let's get going before we're late."

We took off down the hallway, and as we walked past the door to the classroom I had just left I noticed a piece of white paper lying on the ground. I bent down to pick it up, and saw that it had writing all over it. Maybe this was the note I had seen the two girls passing back and forth. I went to throw it away, and then decided against it, instead stuffing it into my jeans pocket and walking away with the guys. I'd look at it at lunch.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Two hours and a whole lot of lost brain cells later, I was walking to lunch with Emmett and Jasper. They had told me they had some people they wanted me to meet, but so far no mention of Bella had come through into the conversation. Maybe she had told them what had happened. No, she couldn't have, they'd side with her over me any day, so I wonder why they hadn't brought her up yet.

5 minutes later we were situated at, what the guys said was their "regular table", and still no sign of who they seemed to be looking for. Finally Emmett seemed to see the people we were waiting for, and he stopped short, they weren't coming over to sit with us, but going over to sit with the Mike guy from earlier. Ouch. Emmett went to get up, obviously headed to where the three girls had seated themselves, when Jasper stopped him. That's when I noticed who the girls were. There was a blonde I had absolutely no idea about, but the other two I had seen. It was the brown haired girl, and the short little pixie from English. They usually sat here?

"Wait Em, they probably have a reason, let me go talk to them." Jasper was reasoning with Emmett, trying to get him to see that one of the girls would never do anything to purposely hurt him. Huh, so Emmett had a girl now, and it was one of those three? Interesting, I'd been out of the loop, and now I felt a sense of loss that I didn't know what was going on.

"Fine" Emmett grumbled, "But get her back here, where she belongs." And he pointed at the chair seated right next to him.

"I'll get them all over here." He assured Emmett, "Wonder what they're doing anyway" he muttered under his breath.

As he walked away to talk to the girls, Emmett started in on his food, seeing no more reason to complain. I snorted at him, not impressed, and dug into my own food. Mystery meat, lovely.

What seemed like hours later, Jasper walked back to the table and sat down. The girls were still at their own table, and I wondered what had happened that not even Jasper could fix.

"Where are they now?" Emmett grumbled sullenly.

"They will be gracing us with their presence shortly, but something seems to have the three of the riled up, and they refused to tell me what it was." I immediately remembered the pixie girl's glare, and the note still hidden safely inside my pocket. I took it out and handed it to Jasper.

"I think this is theirs, I saw the black haired one and the brown haired one writing back and forth to each other in English."

Jasper looked at me, then to where the girls were still sitting debating their choices, and then to Emmett who looked ready to burst into laughter at any second.

"What?" I asked. Whatever I had said had struck a chord somewhere, and I didn't see the humor they did.

"Brown haired one?" Emmett choked out before throwing his head back and laughing uproariously, dragging attention from almost every table to the one where we sat.

"You don't really…I mean seriously Edward how can…oh my god…" Emmett couldn't even get in a full sentence due to his gasping and spluttering.

"Let's just say" Jasper volunteered as the girls started to get up, "that you my friend are in for a _big_ surprise."

By now the girls were walking toward us and I could see their faces. The blonde was stunning, the pixie like one beautiful, and the brown haired one, oh jeesus. Now I could see why they'd laughed at me. She was gorgeous, with her hair framing her face perfectly, and the way she walked exuding a shy confidence in herself, I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed before. I felt like an idiot, because striding toward the table where I sat, was the most amazing person I had ever seen.

By the smug looks on their faces as I turned back to them, I could tell that Emmett and Jasper had realized the look of recognition on my face.

The girls reached the table and just stood there. The blonde looked menacing, the pixie almost dangerous, and she had the most beautiful scowl planted on her features. And I knew why.

"Edward" Emmett intoned politely, "this is my girlfriend Rosalie." He was pointing to the blonde, and I nodded her way, showing that I had caught what Emmett had said.

"And this is my girlfriend Alice." Jasper told me, trying not to laugh at my face as her eyes turned to glare at me again, just like in English.

"And since Edward seems a little shocked we have no choice but to introduce you too." Emmett nodded at the one person I had been waiting to see again for the last 3 years.

She looked away as my gaze focused on her.

"Edward this is"

"Bella" I whispered. She looked at me quickly before looking toward Emmett once again.

"Emmett" she snapped "now that you've upset my appetite I need to take care of some things." She walked off, only to run into someone in the middle of the lunch room, Alice and Rosalie not far behind her after giving their boyfriends apologetic glances.

"You bitch!" the girl shrieked, and I recognized her voice instantly. Lauren Malaroy, my worst nightmare.

**Well there you have it. The second chapter. I hope to have the third one up much sooner than I had this one done, but I cant promise anything as softball starts soon. In any case, I could really use a big ole dose of REVIEWS. So if you want to be a really nice reader and leave a little review by pushing that little button down there, that would be great. AND…you'd get, get this, a SMOOTHIE! How exciting, much better than cookies if I do so say so myself. Always unsatisfactory those cookies. Anyway, read, review, and pray that the next chapter is up soon as I will be doing. It makes ALL the difference.**


End file.
